


The Elf & The Orc

by ZNEW (newnikki88)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, F/F, Fantasy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light BDSM, Orcs, Submissive, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnikki88/pseuds/ZNEW
Kudos: 15





	The Elf & The Orc

“Who’s that?” Lorei whispered to her chambermaid as she eyed the Orc envoy that had walked into her father’s throne room.

“That, mistress, is the Orc King Karfu, and his lords of the plains come to pay their respects for your name day.”

“I know that, Zorai. I mean her.” She inclined her head at an Orc near the back of the group. She had muscles and a well-built physique. Zorai noted Princess Lorei bite her lower lip slightly. The princess had never been the best at hiding her emotions.

“She, mistress, is Yarel, daughter of the Orc King. I hear she was born as a man, but the Orcs are not as restrained in their traditions as we elves are.”

“I see.” The princess said and began to listen as the Orc King addressed her father. He was seated on the imperial throne next to her. The Orc King wished her father well and swore loyalty to him on this, Lorai’s 100th name day. It was her coming of age as an elf, and she fully expected well-wishers all day as the festivities for the week began. She tried to keep her eyes on the Orc King, but they kept drifting to Yarel, looking over her tattoos and scars until her attention was brought sharply back to focus when the King said something to her directly and Zorai elbowed her.

“I’m sorry, yes, Lord Karfu?” Lorei said.

His dark green face furrowed for a moment before repeating himself. “I said, your grace, that as a gift and sign of fealty, I will be leaving my daughter Yarel in your guard. She, with your father’s blessing, will remain in your court as one of your protectors.”

Princess Lorei felt her face turn bright red as she stammered. “Thank you, my lord… I will cherish her as one of my loyal servants.”

King Karfu nodded, and his daughter stepped forward, presenting her double-headed battle axe. “Your Grace, I swear loyalty to you and the throne of the elves from today until my last.”

The princess knew her face was still a bright red when she told Yarel to rise, holding out her hand. The Orc took it in her large hands and kissed it, sending a shiver down her spine. “Th-Thank you, Yarel. I will cherish you as my companion and loyal servant from this day until your last,” she responded as formally and evenly as she could.

The rest of the day Lorei could barely concentrate on thanking her other well-wishers; she smiled, nodded, and said the words of thanks for their loyalty, but said little. Her mind was elsewhere. Periodically her eyes would drift to the windows; outside, the mountain peaks glittered with a fresh layer of snow on their tree-topped beauty, but all she could see was the sun and how long it took to set.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, it went down. Lorei quickly bid her father and the court her farewells and returned to her chambers. Zorai followed at a close distance. When they reached her chambers, Zorai shut the door behind them. “If I may, mistress, is there anything you need?”

Lorei was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, lost in thought. “Hm? What? No, no, not tonight, Zorai.”

“Are you sure, mistress? Don’t forget the dinner tonight in the--”

“Tell them I’m not feeling well.”

“You can’t skip your own coming-of-age banquet, mistress. Your father--”

“Will understand,” Lorei interrupted again. “It’s ok, Zorai. The main banquet is at the end of the week. Not everyone has even arrived yet.”

“If you’re sure then, mistress.” She gave a short curtsey. “I’ll be off now.”

“Wait,” Lorei said, stepping forward as her handmaiden was leaving. Zorai mused that the princess looked more embarrassed than she could remember seeing for some time. “There is one thing…,” the princess continued.

It felt like an age before the princess heard another knock on her door. “Enter,” she called. She had changed into a sheer white robe over a matching silk shift while she waited, braided her hair into a ponytail with flowers woven into the golden locks, and had even had time to touch up her makeup.

Slowly creaking open the door was Zorai, and behind her, Yarel the Orc. Lorei bit her lip.

“You summoned me, mistress?” Yarel asked slowly, taking in the chambers and Lorei. Her eyes held on to the princess’s for a second too long before darting away.

“Yes. You may leave, Zorai,” said the princess.

“But mistress,” she began to protest, looking from the Orc to the elf.

“Leave, please. Thank you,” the princess commanded.

“Yes, mistress,” Zorai replied, and with an incline of her head she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

“I was told you were ill. I’m sorry… How can I help?” Yarel asked, a hint of anxiety in her deep voice.

Lorei smiled. “Please follow me.” She turned and tiptoed into her main chamber room. It was decorated in flowers and silks. The smell of tulips flowed in through the open arches that gave a view of the trees and mountains of the great elven city of Tambarondur. Circular and domed, the room’s walls were nearly covered in ivy. A set of dressers and tables sat on one side of the room, a grand bed on the other. Beside it rested a table, on which Lorei had laid a decanter of wine and two glasses. She began to pour.

“Will you join me?” She asked at last.

“If my princess insists,” said Yarel, taking a glass and sniffing it. “This is Red Velvet Crush from the borderlands of Nym, is it not?”

“Oh, impressive,” admired Lorei. “You’re right, I’ve been saving it for some time.”

“This is worth…more than my inheritance.” Yarel was clearly more nervous than before.

“It’s alright. It was a gift to me a year ago. Please drink,” the princess encouraged, smiling and sipping from her glass.

Yarel took a sip. It was indeed a more exceptional wine than she had ever tasted before. “Impressive,” she quipped simply; spontaneous conversation in situations like this was not her forte.

“How long have you trained? Or are all orcs naturally strong?” The princess questioned, moving closer to look at Yarel’s arms, a pale, delicate hand reaching out to her massive bicep.

“Umm well, we are naturally stronger than elves, but I’ve been training to be a warrior since I was very young. It wasn’t until later I umm. Changed, but it’s not like I didn’t want to still be able to fight.”

“Changed? You mean?”

Yarel nodded, avoiding eye contact.

“Is that common among the orcs? Us elves often find ourselves outcast in similar circumstances.”

A flash of rage crossed Yarel’s face, and then she straightened up more. “It’s not common, but we believe everyone’s soul is their own. We accept people.” Her gaze finally shifted to the princess. “Even if they are different from us.”

She was half expecting that to be the end of it, but Lorei smiled. A broad grin crossed her face. “Good,” she said softly and put down her glass of wine, stepping forward. “When I am empress, I’ll see to it my empire embraces such an outlook.”

The elf was now uncomfortably close. What did she want from her? Yarel had not expected this when she came to court. Her father had warned her the elves’ ways were different, strange even, and that they might not be accepting of her. But this was far unlike anything she could have predicted.

Lorei drew so close she could smell her perfume, like lilacs, wafting up from her; the princess was nearly a head shorter than her after all. “What would you do for me? Such a princess and future empress.”

“I-I swore to serve and protect you.”

“Will you kneel now and swear again?”

“Ye-yes, my princess,” Yarel responded, taking a knee. She was not looking up at Lorei. “I swear as the third-born daughter of King Karfu, orc king of the domain of the empire, to serve and protect you. From this day and until my last, I swear.” While she said this, the princess slowly reached out a hand to touch her cheek, caressing her green jawline. When she was done she leaned close, smelling the musk of the road on her.

“Mine,” she purred and took Yarel’s face, pulling it to her own in a kiss. Yarel was shocked but responded, her tongue finding the elf’s as it entered. They intertwined and as they did the princess pulled her body closer to her. The orc shivered, feeling excitement creep down her spine with the princess’s body pressed against hers. Her lips released long enough for her to say “mine” again as the princess pushed her on her back and to the floor.

Yarel felt her long black hair tumble out of the bun it was in and splay across the floor as the princess unbuckled her belt. “Princess, is this…?” Her voice trailed off as the princess gave her a scornful look, as if to say be silent, and ripped her belt off to pull down her trousers. 

“Oh! I was expecting...”

“The priestess mixed a potion, I’m as if I was always who I was meant to be,” explained Yarel, propping herself up slightly to look at the elf. Suddenly she was more anxious than before.

Lorei smiled. “Just as good,” she said and spread Yarel’s legs apart, her tongue finding her now soaking wet. The orc’s legs quivered and tightened with pleasure as the princess found her target. She let out a groan, closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

“I’m not too experienced with this,” the princess whispered as Yarel could feel her slip a finger inside. “But I’ll try my best. A princess should know how to reward loyalty.” She began to rub both Yarel’s clit and inner walls gently, making the woman moan again. Her legs responded, wrapping around the elf’s torso and squeezing her tight.

“Yes, my princess. Yes.” The princess smiled again, biting the inside of Yarel’s muscular leg. Her hands continued in their rhythm.

“What do you say to your future empress?” Lorei asked before biting down harder.

“Thank you. I—I am your servant,” she gasped, the feeling growing increasingly harder to control as she squeezed against the princess. The muscles across her body flexed and twitched in delight as the princess’s hand moved faster, and she slipped in another finger while her tongue descended upon Yarel’s clit to pick up her thumb’s slack. The orc let out a more prolonged moan. She could barely suppress a swear. Now the feeling of the princess pressing against her, her wet tongue seeking out more and more, was drawing her closer to her peak. Her body clenched tighter, and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if the princess’s narrow frame would be crushed between them like a vice...but now was not the time for such logic. As she came, she felt her wetness flow from her as her body released its pressure, and with a long yell followed by a sigh she slowly looked up.

The princess was smiling, dropping her shift and gown to the ground. She wiped Yarel’s juices on her chest and reached under the orc’s shift to find a nipple, erect and hard.

“In what ways can an orc render her service?”

“I can think of some ways,” Yarel said, improvising still not her strong suit, and she touched the elf’s smaller breasts, large hands wrapping around them to massage the nipples slowly. Their tongues met again as they kissed until the princess let out a groan of her own and turned to bite Yarel’s ear. She was initially unprepared for the pain but bit back a yell and instead lifted Lorei’s breast to her face, her tongue now encircling the nipple.

“Yes,” the princess moaned before digging her teeth into the orc’s neck. “Harder.” Yarel began to suck and let her teeth touch the nipple as she took it into her mouth. The elf yelled and the orc opened to let go, but instead she was pulled down tighter. “Harder,” the princess commanded, biting down on Yarel’s neck in turn. The orc groaned, now enjoying the feeling of the elf’s teeth as she sucked harder, her teeth biting down softly on the nipple. “More,” the princess gasped, biting higher on Yarel’s neck and then shifting her weight to be all on her breast.

This time Yarel bit down on the nipple, making the elf scream louder. She could feel the princess’s small legs squeezing tight to her torso as her arms wrapped now around her face. “Yes!” The princess screamed. “This is how you thank your ruler!” She shifted up, pressing her vagina against Yarel’s face. “Show me you mean it.” The orc’s tongue found the princess wet as it slid inside her, licking from inside out and up towards the tip. She strained to lick deeper and deeper.

Lorei began to rock back and forth across the orc’s face, pussy now rubbing against Yarel’s nose. “Yes. Swear to me. Swear your loyalty,” she moaned, pushing harder and harder. Yarel could barely breathe as she strained deeper and deeper up into the princess. She smelled sweet like flowers even here and she tasted sweet as well, her heat seeping across her face as her tongue worked. Yarel’s hand reached up and grabbed at the princess’s nipples, squeezing tight. The elf’s own hands grabbed them and pulled them harder, squeezing her nipples in a painful vice.

“More!” The princess shouted. Her legs were nearly crushing Yarel’s head. “More!” Yarel could feel the princess’s body began to grow tighter as her words devolved into a series of screams, and her body began to twitch. “Yes, more!” She gasped. “I am your empress!”

Yarel could only respond by moving her tongue's rhythm to be even faster, pushing her head deeper against the elf, knowing that she would not breathe again until the princess was satisfied. With a scream, the elf pushed herself down harder onto Yarel’s face, body toppling forward. The orc’s hands reached down to Lorei’s delicate hips and pulled her closer with all her strength. The princess’s body twitched, and she let out a scream of pleasure as she ground herself against Yarel's face. Her pace gradually began to slow until she let her body slump in exhaustion next to Yarel.

The two lay there panting for several minutes. Yarel could feel the slick moisture across her face begin to dry, the smell of it still exciting her. She did not shift or open her eyes but instead enjoyed the scent and the cool breeze from outdoors.

“Yarel?” She could hear the princess’s voice, soft against the wind.

“Yes, my mistress?” She answered.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet.”


End file.
